Electrical interconnection components commonly include a thin-walled tubular portion to which it is desirable to make mechanical and/or electrical connection. One such interconnection component, a spring-loaded POGO signal contact, includes a tubular socket portion and a spring-loaded plunger mounted for sliding motion within the socket with its contact head extending beyond an end thereof. Annular mounting rims are provided into which the other end of the tubular socket portions are inserted for mounting the POGO signal contacts to a test fixture in an intended contact pattern. With the ever decreasing size and component density of electronic circuit devices being tested by such text fixtures, however, the dimensions of the annular mounting rims establish an upper bound on the minimum possible center-to-center spacing of adjacent signal contacts, thereby limiting the utility of the test fixture in many applications.